Clothes crisis in the Dojo
by Dark-Fiend
Summary: Kaoru knows that Kenshin lost the laundry and he has to find it by the time she comes back........or he's in for trouble


Chapter 1 out of 2 :clothes crisis at the do-jo  
  
  
Kenshin! Kaoru cried out "Where have you put all the laundry!!" OrO?? …….what do you mean miss Kaoru, I put it under the ledge to dry, Where else would I have put it? Kaoru with a sharp reply "Well its not There! All our clothes including Sano's and Megumi were put under trust to you (yeA….yeA , blame the guy who cant say no to your twinky twinkly sorrowfull eyes Kaoru) AND you loose all of them…not one………….., not a few ………but ALL OF THEM!" But miss Kaoru I didn't loos… "You don't 'but' here young man, I'll be going to the market in your place so you don't have to worry about that…… but……… There's something else you gotta worry about………… " Oro…..? kenshin replied timidly "If you don't find the stack of clotheing by the time I get back,……….YOU'LL BE SLEEPING OUTSIDE THE DO-JO FOR A MONTH!!!! "Oh…boy..i don't like the sound of that….." kenshin said softly to himself. "Ok, im going to the market to buy the fish and meat to whip up something for dinner, Chao Kenshin" *Smack* Kaoru kisses kenshin on the forehead (She's crazy…..the first minute she's screaming with hate of the world and the next , she's gleeing with joy…I mean, does her happiness go hand in hand with the word "dinner'? wada….She cant EveN cooK for goodness SaKe!…o well..back to the story….) . The door slammed shut after her."Uh Oh……I better think of something……..and think of it fast……….. " kenshin spoke as he wiped his forehead (hee hee hee). "It roughly takes 45 mins for each trip up and down from market to do-jo and back so…… she'll proberly take about…….1hr 45 mins. (SEE wad I mean PpL, Kenshin has done the marketing so many times that he remembers the time taken for the whole trip)But wait a minute, how did the clothes get missing in the first place……. Kenshin thought anxiously. "Every BodY Every Body! Come and buy my pretty pretty shoes , and get your free clotheing !"  
Shouted a man from the back alley of the Do-jo."Now wait a minute….free clothes…wouldn't he make a lost if he gives out free clothes with every pair of shoes??unless he FOUND THEM!" At that very instant, Kenshin rushed to the sound of the old man's advertising .When he reached the spot where The old man was sitting he asked him,"Excuse me sir ,(Haha, typical polite kenshin) You found those stack of clothes didn't you?" And he replied ,"great..you found out kid...iam sorry….i thought if I had this stack or wonderful looking clothes,I could make more sales..but.in the end , never helped also…. here..take them back...and please forgive" "Now now.....you needed the money so..!!!...wad...wada..So you didn't sell any!, that means all of the cloths are here ,Yipee!"(I know Kenshin doesn't says "Yipee" but Co'Mon, Iam trying to make a story here) "ehhhhh……… " the old man replied "I think I managed to sell one pair of shoes so…..one of your clothes have gone ………" "Oh –No!" Kenshin shreiked "Which one?!" "errr………. I think its yellow in colour" The old man replied. "yellow…………………YELLOW! , Don'T Tell Me its miss Kaoru's favourite Kimono!!!" Kenshin Screamed (kenshin….poor kenshin…….loosing that Kimono is as good as loOsIng the WhOLe stack CloTheS!!!………. .Congratulations kenshin, you have just won your self one months worth of hardcore mosquito bites outside the do-jo) "uuhhhh…..ErrRrrrr How did person who bought your shoes look like sir" Kenshin asked The old man with a quick reply ,"Oh yea!, The lady was wearing a white outfit and headed down to the main street..she said something about going to the flower shop over there" "Thanks for the info!" and with one swift motion, Kenshin Wrapped a string around the stack of clothing and threw it right back into the place where it belonged ……..in the do-jo…..(ain't that cool) After that ,Kenshin sped down main street till he reached the flower shop. (With Kenshin's speed, He reached there in no time .Definatly faster than the normal walking lady) so anyways, when kenshin reached the shop….it was totally empty. "huh?……..why isn't there anybody….oh….well you know ,iam faster than the normal lady so I just have to wait." (I know Kenshin doesn't boast but what else have I got to to say!) Then, there was loud stomping of feet followed by roaring laughter of women coming from outside the shop."What's happening out there……..i better go check it out" Kenshin thought to himself.So he took a deep breath and opened the door and stook out his head "huh??…..nothing ……o well…I must be imajining things.And he closed the door and gave a big sigh of relief Suddenly……………..BAM!!!….the door flew open and hit kenshin right in the face which sent him flying to the opposite corner of the shop. The BAM of the door was caused by hundreds..or..more like thousands of women which seemed in such a great hurry to buy flowers. "…….This can't be happening to me……. All the woman in here are in WhIte outfits! , how am I to know the lady who took the Kimono now! " Kenshin screached. The ladies left in 5 minutes flat leaving kenshin in misery. So with kenshin nothing else he could do stroded off and headed for home trying to think of excuses to give miss kaoru on the way. "A dog ate it…….nah. ……I gave it to this poor little girl who looked so ugly that I had to give her that pretty kimono……no no no NO! But only after thinking of two excuses to give, kenshin decided to do it the honest way and face the consiquences after that( good o'l kenshin). When kenshin reached the the do-jo front door, he covinced himself for the last time that he was going to tell the truth and not lie before he went in. But to his surprise, Kaoru had gotten home before him and was sitting next to the pile of laundry that kenshin had thrown before. "Kenshin,I see you have found all the laundry….AM I RIGHT" Kaoru exclaimed. Kenshin wanting to get things over and done said ,"well…I didn't ..get all of it back....plz forgive me miss Kaoru I lost your yell……"But kenshin couldn't finish his sentence because he was interuppted by Kaoru's giggles " *chuckle chuckle* ……kenshin..i already know… " and with that, she pulled forth her two hands from behind her back and in there lay safely her yellow Kimono , a pair of pink shoes and banquet of roses.  
  
  
The EnDJ 


End file.
